Sonya Herfmann
Sonya Herfmann, also known as Chanel #2, is a recurring character on Scream Queens. Involvement Season 1 "Pilot" Chanel #2 is introduced as one of Chanel Oberlin's minions (along with Chanel #3 and Chanel #5), who calls her Chanel #2 because she constantly forgets her real name. She is part of the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority. Early in the morning, she is watching Chanel sleeping with the other Chanels and after she wakes up, #2 shows her a bag to use which #1 rejects. She later states that she has to go because she has to attend to a colon cleansing. Later, the Chanels enter to #1's room to alert her that there is a creepy collage of her in Ms. Bean's room. #1 gets really angry and wants to kill Ms. Bean, but this is just an evil plan that no one knows about so the new Kappa pledges get scared and quit the sorority. Accidentally, #1 really kills Ms. Bean, so Chanel #2 and the other Kappa sisters get scared. Grace Gardner attempts to tell the police what Chanel Oberlin did, but she blackmails #2 and most of the other members to say that Grace was the one who killed Ms. Bean if she dares to say a word. They all later put Ms. Bean's dead body in a freezer. Subsequently, the Chanels are doing a blood ritual, to promise to not say what they witnessed earlier. Chanel #2 states that she can't stay silent because one day the police is going to find out and if she doesn't say the truth she would never get to be a network newscaster. Sonya goes to her room to call her mom and pack her things to leave because she is scared, but she gets a text message by an unknown person that says "Brave enough to open the door?" and soon later someone tries to open it. Sonya gets scared and opens the door to see who it is and she gets suprised when she sees a red devil. The Red Devil starts typing a cell phone and sends her another text, "So you want to dance with the devil?". #2 starts thinking that someone is just trying to flirt with her and texts back "Maybe", so the Red Devil makes a romantic dance move holding her in his/her hands and #2 finds it strange. "I'm going to kill you now." is the next text that she gets. Chanel #2 gets shocked a replies with a "Wait whaaaat???!", so the Red Devil takes out a knife and stabs her in the shoulder while she screams and falls down. Chanel #2 later kicks him hard and the Red Devil falls too. "Stop!!!!! Please stop!!!" she texts him/her and goes and grabs her computer to tweet that a Red Devil is trying to kill her so she can get help. When she is just about to hit "Send", the Red Devil stands up and stabs her in the head and she dies. #2 later resurrects for few seconds to hit "Send" and dies again. When the other Chanels find her body, #1 thinks that Ms. Bean killed her, after her body disappeared from the freezer. This later makes #1 to think that #2's death is the solution of all her problems, because that would prove that she didn't kill Ms. Bean and she will remain with her popularity. They try to think what to do, and finally say that they will keep #2's body there until they find out what really happened. "Hell Week" At the beginning of the episode, dean Cathy Munsch asks where are Ms. Bean and Chanel #2, and Chanel Oberlin replies saying that it is really suspicious that they are not there. The Chanels later discuss they should do something with #2's body soon before Detective Chisolm finds it. Chanel #5 says that they should feed a pig with her body, and Chanel 3 thinks they should give her as food to one of her uncle's animals of his farm, but #1 rejects both ideas. Suddenly, Hester Ulrich appears behind them and says that she knows what they should do because she is obsessed with death. Hesters gives the insane ideas of putting her in food processor or boning her. #1 gets disgusted by Hester's ideas and decides to put #2's body in a freezer until she decides to revisit the question of what to do with her. When they put her in the freezer, Hester closes her eyes so she won't take one of them with her. "Chainsaw" Chanel #1 and Chanel #5 are arguing after they discover that Chanel #2's body is missing. #5 explains that she was bored and went to the freezer to find that #2's corpse disappeared. Both start fighting, and #5 says that she doesn't care what happened to #2, because that's #1's problem, and when people start noticing that she is missing they will start snooping about Kappa Kappa Tau. Later, Grace and Zayday Williams go to Chanel #2's room to see where she's been. When they get in, they notice there's a red spot on the floor. Zayday asks if it's a bloodstain, and suddenly Denise Hemphill appears to say that it is indeed blood. She tries luminol on the spot, to prove that it is not a stain of another thing. Denise shows them the tweet that #2 posted on Twitter in Pilot, but Grace and Zayday still don't believe that #2 is dead, because The Chanels told them that she had a nervous breakdown and returned home in California, and the fact that #2 is still posting on Instagram makes them doubt about her murder. The three go to her home in Bel-Air to find out what happened. When they arrive, it is revealed that #2's real name is Sonya. They tell her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Herfmann, that she is missing and that there's a serial killer on the campus. Both get surprised and worried, but when Grace shows them the picture she "uploaded" to Instagram and they think that her drinking problem is back. Her parents say that she has been in-and-out of rehab, and when she met Chad, he helped her to overcome this problem. Mr. and Mrs. Herfmann show them a letter that Chad sent to her, revealing that they were having a secret affair. Mr. Herfmann says to Grace and Zayday, that they have to find her and never bring her back home and then they all finally leave. "Haunted House" As they run through the Shady Lane house after seeing the bodies of the Red Devil's victims, Chad Radwell and Hester open a door to find Chanel #2's body sitting on the floor posed against the wall. When Cathy Munsch and Detective Chisolm are mentioning the bodies that were found at the Shady Lane house, they forget to mention her. Chanel #5 reminds them about her, and Chanel #3 says that she believes that Chanel #2 was with her in Art History class. Killed By *Red Devil Allies *Chanel Oberlin *Chanel 3 *Chanel 4 *Chanel 5 Enemies *Red Devil Appearances Scream Queens Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Hell Week" (Body Only) *"Chainsaw" (Photograph Only) *"Haunted House" (Body Only) Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Scream Queens Category:Kappa Kappa Sisters Category:Students Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Wallace University Students Category:Scream Queens S1 Category:The Chanels